Rose's Second Year at Hogwarts
by Princess Maysera
Summary: Follow Rose Weasley and her friends through her second year at Hogwarts, including excitement, adventure and saving floating guinea pigs from gorillas.
1. My First Duel

**A/N: **Hello readers! Here it is: Rose's second year at Hogwarts! Enjoy! :)

_**My First Duel… with a complete PRAT**_

I was walking down stairs to the great hall to grab some with Al and Wart. Scorp was seeing Professor Longbottom about a Herbology essay, so he wasn't with us.

We had just been studying together in an empty classroom, trying to get the basics of a full-body bind curse (which involved Al accidentally jinxing Wart's ears to grow twice as large. It was so freaky I was screaming until I found the counter-curse for it). We all got it except for Wart, who was pretty bummed. We decided to go eat because food always cheers him up, and all of us were extremely hungry.

"Do you think they'll have some shepherd's pie?" said Wart, his mouth watering.

"I was thinking more like Yorkshire pudding!" said Al.

"What about treacle tart?" I said. We started walking faster, our stomachs growling. We were almost there when we heard a blood-curdling shriek and some laughter. We all stopped suddenly in our tracks and looked around.

"W-What was t-that?" whispered Wart. He is a sweetheart, but such a coward sometimes. I held up a finger signalling 'Shh' and tip-toed towards the scream. Al and Wart followed suit. We heard another scream of "Stop it!" and more laughter.

Suddenly I recognised the source of the screaming. It was Tina, my best friend! Al seemed to realize it the same second as me and he drew his wand. I copied him and urged Wart to do the same, but he just whimpered. I stuck my head out of our hiding place to get a look of what was happening.

Tine was surrounded by a bunch of older Slytherins that looked like gorilla's. One had their wand out and was pointing it at Tina. At first I thought they were torturing her, but they were actually just levitating Bubbles, Tina's guinea pig, upside down.

I don't know what made me do it, but I just wanted them to stop hurting Tina (Well, Tina's guinea pig. The poor thing…). So I did the first thing that came to mind, which unfortunately was very stupid.

I shot a jinx there way and hit the boy tormenting poor Bubbles.

He fell on the ground as if someone was tickling him (Rictusempra: always reliable), Tina spun around and saw me, Al and Wart looked horrified but at the same time awestruck, and the rest of the bullies looked like they couldn't believe I shot the jinx.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Leave her alone!"

At first the Slytherins looked dumbstruck, and then they burst into laughter which just caused Al to send another jinx their way. _Now_ they looked angry.

Tina grabbed the floating Bubbles (how ironic) and scurried our way. "Thanks, Rosie, thanks Al! Those Slytherins are such creeps! Poor Bubbles…" she thanked us. We turned to walk away (My stomach was rumbling _really_ loud now) but then one of the boys called "Hey!"

I don't know why, but I turned around when I should have kept walking. Next thing I knew a jet of orange was coming my way. I was about to get hit when I heard Tina shriek "_Protego!_".

The shield charm caused the cure to rebound and hit the Slytherin that looked most like a gorilla, who crumpled to the floor, unable to stand because it was a jelly-legs curse. Al high-fived Tina and we started to scurry away, when we heard one of them shout "You're not going to get away so easily!"

Oh, _it's on. _

There were three of them against three of us (When it came to duelling and such, Wart doesn't really count). Perfect. We had all practiced duelling in DADA, but I realized this was my first ever real duel. I was determined to win.

I started to tackle the one who was levitating Bubbles. Al started duelling the one who looked most like a gorilla and Tina fired curses at… well, the other one.

I started going on auto-pilot, firing any jinxes and curses that came to mind. Tina got hit by a stickfast hex and wasn't able to move, so now she was duelling with no shoes… how awkward. But she got hit by a full-body bind, and I hit her dueller with a pimple-jinx.

By now, a lot of people were watching the duel. Muttering and whispering behind their hands. It only made me more determined to win.

Tina was out on our team, leaving me and Al. Al had hit one of the gorilla's, and I had hit another leaving one left. Two against one: we could win this!

But things were finishing last gorilla hit Al squarely in the chest and he crumpled to the ground, laughing like a maniac. I gasped, and turned; it was one against one. He fired a jinx, but I blocked it with a shield-charm. We fired more and more hexes, each of us blocking or dodging the next.

"_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!_" I cried, pointing my wand directly at my opponent. And evil grin spread across his face as he screamed "Protego!" There was a sound of the jinx bouncing of the shield charm, and I found myself in a tight spot.

I didn't react fast enough; I was going to get hit. It was all over. I am about to lose my first duel ever. I thought I lost all hope when a small voice behind me screamed "Petrificus Totalus!".

From behind me came a jet of light. The gorilla wasn't expecting it and got hit it the chest, falling to the floor as rigid as a plank. Then someone tackled me to the ground, saving me from my own jinx I had sent to the gorilla. There were cheers everywhere; we had won! But who had cast that last spell?

I turned over expecting to see Al, but saw none other than Christopher Warthole. My face broke into a grin.

"Wart! It was you! I didn't think you'd get it; we'd been practicing the full-body bind for an hour before, and now you got it! You won for us! _You got it!_" I cried. I strangled him in a hug, and was joined by Al and Tina. We were jumping up and down, chanting "We WON!"

We were given high-fives and fist bumps, congratulated by random people I had never seen before. "Congrats, ya beat those kids!" Nice stinging hex!".

Eventually everyone went back to their dinner. Al, Tina, Wart and I went over and looked down at the floor, looking at our opponents.

"What should we do with them?" asked Tina.

"Someone will eventually find them… we should get going if we don't want to get busted by McGonagall," said Al. Wart and I nodded in agreement.

So we walked to the great hall, joining everyone else while talking about our first epic duel, our stomachs _still _grumbling, about to be awarded with a delicious supper.

**A/N:** please please please please please review ;)


	2. James & Fred Double Trouble

_**James & Fred= double trouble**_

_**They blew up the kitchens, for Dumbledore's sake! **_

"Well, if you were paying attention you could have gotten that question right!" I scolded Al.

We were in the library with Scorpius, studying and doing homework. It was snowing outside, and was very cosy in the library. We were doing some studying before the Christmas feast later on today, which we were all looking forward to.

I was trying to get Al to understand something for a Transfiguration and Scorpius was writing a Herbology essay. It was really relaxed; there weren't many people in the library, and we had a load of time to study.

Of course, knowing my life, _something _has to happen to stop that peace.

"Rosie! Alby!" cried my cousin James, bursting through the library door, causing Madame Pince (Jr.) to hiss a "SHUSH!" at them. They looked really panicked and frightened, which is not normal for Fred & James, since they are about the cockiest people in the wizarding world sometimes.

"What?" me and Al said at the same time. James looked at Fred. Fred looked at James, both of them with panicked faces. Then they faced us and said together, "We blew up the kitchens!".

Well, what were you expecting? They _are _Fred and James.

I groaned, Al sighed and Scorpius laughed.

He is _such _a twit sometimes.

"How did it happen?" I asked. I was dreading the answer, really.

"Well, we were trying to do this awesome potions project…" began Fred.

"And we needed some food for it so we went to the kitchens…" continued James.

"And this prat had some old 's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks in his pocket…".

"And to make a long story short, they got wet-".

"And exploded! So now the kitchens are ruined and the house elves are going mad," said Fred. He and James looked really worried now, and I almost felt sorry for them. But they deserved it!

"Well, you two are going to have to figure out how you're going to solve it, because the house elves have to make the Christmas dinner for the feast!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin…" James and Fred said together, realization dawning on their faces. "Oh come on, Rosie and Alby, you gotta help us!" and they started to do the puppy-dog face that they knew I always fell for. Really, I try my hardest, but _every _time it gets to me!

I shot Al and Scorp a look saying _Okay, let's help them… for the Christmas dinner._

"Okay, okay, fine, we'll help you save the kitchen," I sighed. I was tackled in a hug by James and Fred.

"You're the best cousin, Rosie!" they both cried. I couldn't help it. I laughed as I ruffled their hair. Al huffed in the background.

"Oi, what about me?" he whined. James just looked at him as if to say _Really?_

"Well, technically speaking, I can't say you're the best brother ever, since you are my _only _brother, Alby…"

"Yeah, and you aren't a great cousin either…" said Fred. We all laughed while Al rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Scorpius asked. We were all standing outside of the portrait of fruit, ready to tickle the pear and enter the kitchens. We had ran down here in a hurry, but we actually hadn't come up with a plan to clean up the kitchen.

"OK, this is the plan: We enter the kitchen, use the house elves as slaves, make them clean everything and cook the Christmas feast and pretend none of this ever happened," said James. I thought he was kidding but I looked over and he actually looked serious.

"How 'bout we just enter the kitchen and see what we have to do?" said Al, and he reached over and tickled the pear. He turned the green door knob and swung the door open.

The Hogwarts Kitchens were truly magnificent for a kitchen. The room was enormous, with the five long tables in the middle, just like the Great Hall. But it was filthy; scorch marks everywhere, ash on the floors. I am never letting James and Fred get their hands on fireworks ever again! And and I noticed something worse:

The Kitchens were completely empty!

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out into the vast room. It was eerily silent. Suddenly, an ancient-looking house-elf came out from behind some pots and pans.

"Hello? Is people here?" it croaked. It was a tiny elf wearing a shirt and a skirt. It must have been set free.

"Oh, hey Winky!" waved Fred. The elf saw him and looked terrified.

"Master Weasley! You is exploding the kitchens! We elves is getting into troubles! We has to cook the dinners for Christmas! Lots of the elves is scared, they is leaving, screaming and scared! What is Winky going to do? We is scared!" squeaked the little elf, and some more popped out from her hiding place. They are obviously the ones that didn't leave after the explosion of the fireworks.

I decided to take action: The whole of Hogwart's needed a Christmas feast, and it was going to get one!

"Alright, listen up, everyone!" I snapped, stepping forward, "James and Fred, since you made this mess, you're on clean up crew, ya hear me? Al and Scorp, you'll help the elves with cooking! I'm going to go find more of the elves to help us! LET'S COOK THIS CHRISTMAS DINNER!" I cried. I earned cheers from the elves and salutes from James and Fred; a high five from Al and a wink from Scorp.

I don't know why, but I blushed.

Everyone set out to their jobs. Al and Scorpius started cooking under the instructions of the elves, chopping vegetables and stuff. Al already sported a cut on his left thumb.

James and Fred were the best clean up crew ever: They charmed a wagon to move on its own and they rode it around the kitchens, levitating things into place and shooting _Scourgify _in necessary places.

I ran out of the door and started the Elf Hunt: I found them everywhere, in the common rooms cleaning, in the owlery, cowering in fear. It took a lot to get them to come back and help. Once I had found about 200 elves (yes, that many!) I went back to the kitchens and found a sight to behold.

It was spotless; pots and pans shining, the walls free of scorch marks. The aroma of chicken and puddings filled the entire place, making my mouth water.

I started helping out wherever I could: cleaning, putting away things, helping with the cooking, until I forgot about the time. I looked at my watch and saw that it was half past five.

The feast started at six o'clock!

"Alright, hurry up everyone! We have half an hour left!" I hollered through the kitchens. Al passed me and gave me a pat on the back.

"Nice leadership, Rosie! And who knew Scorpius was so good at cooking, eh? It's kind of like Potions!" he said enthusiastically, and walked away. I smiled; things were going smoothly!

"Hey Rose," said a voice behind me. I spun around to see Scorpius smiling at me, wearing an apron. "If it weren't for you, I don't think we would have had a Christmas Feast this year." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess so. Thank Merlin I decided to help James and Fred." I said. I look around and spotted them enthusiastically cleaning up the place singing 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' at the top of their lungs. I chuckled at the sight.

"Well, ya know, you, er…" he hesitated. I was surprised: Scorp _never _got nervous."Yes?" I enquired.

"You… you're a good leader," he said finally. I felt like there was a balloon inside of me, and it just deflated. I knew that that was not what Scorp was about to say, but I didn't make him tell me.

Merlin, sometimes I think I'm too nice to these people.

I looked at my watch and shrieked. It was ten minutes to five o'clock!

"Al! James! Fred! Time to leave!" I called out. They came rushing towards me, all of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Rosie. You're the best," said James.

"Yeah, it was a blinding success!" said Fred.

"Thanks, you guys," I smiled at all of them. I really was proud of them, even if all they did was clean a kitchen. These two would always be there to brighten my life, and I was thankful for that.

The elves thanked us countless times and we were invited to come to the kitchen any time (though I was surprised they let James and Fred still comeback, since they blew up the kitchens in the first place). We exited and ran to the Great Hall, where lots of the students were chatting, excitement in the the air.

Scorp, Al and I sat with our Gryffindor friends near the middle of the long table. Tina, my best friend, greeted me with a smile.

"Hey! Where have you lot been?" she asked.

"Oh, ya know, just studying," I said, sharing a look with Al and giggling. Tina raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The feast started, and it was delicious. I beamed at Al and Scorp as I ate the chicken pie, knowing they had contributed a lot of hard work helping the elves cook. Everything was perfect until Louis spit out a piece of beetroot.

He frowned. "This tastes really funny," was his only remark. I looked at Al and saw him blush. He must have been cooking the beet root salad!

After we ate as much as our stomach could hold, we went back to the common room and played some wizarding chess. Today had really been an eventful day.

"James and Fred, please don't blow up any part of Hogwarts again," I said sleepily as I went up the staircase to the girls dormitories. I swear I heard chuckles when I was walking up the steps: Those gits.

As I lied in bed, Tina was chatting endlessly about her day. I wasn't really listening: I was thinking about what Scorpius was going to say to me in the kitchens. But I did catch her last sentence as she climbed into bed.

"But ya know, that Christmas dinner seemed different than last years one," She mumbled, to which I smiled into my pillow, wondering what kind of antics James and Fred had in stock for next year.


End file.
